Chaos thy name is Joker
by rosealine gold
Summary: This is my sequel to my Fanficton A daughter of Chaos.. A few months has pasted since Avianna has been reunited with her parent's but now that Amanda waller's project so happenly called Task force X to the goverement but to the people in the project they just called it the Suicide Squad, since being shut down by the goverement now Amanda waller wants revenge against the Joker
1. Prologue

Prologue

It has been a few months since Avianna was reunited with her loving parent's again.. well as loving as the Joker and Harley quinn could be. Harley's old squad even had joined up with Avianna's father after all of them came to the conclusion that it was better to work with the Joker then with Amanda waller any old day . Speaking of Amanda waller , she is still quite pissed about losing her whole team to the Joker heck when the Goverement found out what happened to Waller's team they shut down the whole program but little did they know Amanda waller had something up her sleeve.

What Amanda waller had up her sleeve, was for her to know and the rest of the world to find out very soon. Amanda waller was standing infront of bunch of tanks smiling to herself as she looked at the tanks. What was in the tanks looked to be some kind of clones that represented her whole squad she use to have but this team she had created instead of them having free will like her last team, they would follow her order's right down to a tee no question's asked.

Now back to Avianna who was just waking up in her newly designed bedroom " ugh " Avianna groans out as she rubs her eyes a bit before looking around her bedroom and picking up her phone which was on her nightstand and looking at what the time was on it before jumping out of her bed and rushing out her room in nothing but her pj's still started yelling " Damm it i'm fucking running late " . Joker who was already up and dressed was sitting at the island in the kitchen with his morning paper and black coffee which was just off to the right side looked over his paper at his daughter and smriks to him self " you know Princess it's saturday right ? " Joker asked Avianna as she turns around and looks at her father with a piece of toast hang from her mouth .

" What ? " Avianna mumbled out still having the piece of toast hanging from her mouth. Joker folds up his paper and places it down in front of him and picks up his coffee before looking at Avianna with a sturn look " No talking with your mouth full princess " Joker said before sipping back his coffee.


	2. The New Unauthorized Task Force X

chapter one

The New Unauthorized Task Force X

* * *

After the Task Force X program had been shut down by the Government , Amanda waller had gone under ground with a couple of her elite scientists to make a New Task Force X . A Better Task Force X if you will , Amanda Waller stood in front one of the many tanks that littered the very room she was standing in then she looks inside the one to the right of her. In the inside of the tank was the clone of Harley Quinn aptly named Caitlyn suddenly jumps out towards Amanda waller wanting to see if she could scare Waller or not . Amanda Waller looks at Caitlyn and chuckles to herself seeing more and more of Harley Quinn's personality in her , then she walked off looking at the other tanks as she went by .

Once Waller looked at all the tanks she went to one of her Scientist's and asked them " so how much longer till they are ready for testing in the real world " .

The Scientist looks down at the report paper he had been given just that morning before saying " it's only a few more days, ms. Waller till we can begin the testing phase " .

Amanda Waller looked at the Scientist before slamming her fist on a near by table and barks out " i want to be testing them as soon as possible do you hear me "

All the Scientists that were in the room look at Amanda waller and say " Yes Ms . waller "

* * *

Meanwhile back in Gotham City, Avianna and her father were sitting in the kitchen talking , when suddenly Harley comes bounding into the kitchen in nothing but one of Joker's dress shirts , she goes over to Joker and kisses him on the cheek before making herself her morning coffee , then she looks at Joker and Avianna and asked them " so what are we going to do this fine weekend puddin.. Blossom ".

Avianna giggles before looking at her mother " morning mom " Avianna said after she finished her breakfast while the Joker chuckles a bit to himself.

" Well later tonight i was thinking we open the club but as for this morning i was thinking of us getting our daughter something much nicer to wear for tonight. "Joker said as he lustful looks over Harley's wonderful sexy body as she stood in their kitchen in nothing but one of his dress shirts.

Avianna looks at her father as her mother nods before sipping her coffee which she had filled with just the same amount of Creamer as there was coffee before saying " i have lots i can wear tonight dad ..honest what i want to do today is go to the old Fair ground's and have some fun as a family .. we haven't been there since i was eight"

Harley looked to the Joker who suddenly let out a loud roar of laughter before saying " that's a brilliant idea princess we could even invite Batman and is lame side kick Robin was it Harl's ? "

Harley giggles and nods " it's Robin puddin and i agree having baty's join in our family fun would even make it more fun. " Harley said after she finished her coffee .

Avianna looked to be happy but then asked " how would we get the two of them there though ? "

Joker rubs his hand over Avianna's hair as he got up and says " Leave that to me Princess you and your mother just get ready okay " Avianna nods her head as she gets up and hugs her father before running off to her room.

Harley then smiles at Joker " so you going to let me in on your plan or i'm i going to be in the dark Puddin? " Harley asked before taking a seat into Joker's lap


	3. Getting Ready for a Day of fun

chapter two

Getting ready for a day of fun

* * *

Joker wraps his arm's around Harley's waist as she was sitting on his lap before saying " sorry pooh this time your going to have to be in the dark on this one .. i don't want you to ruin the surprise i have planed for both our daughter and the bat's " Harley pouts a bit before kissing the side of Joker's neck trying to get him to budge on letting her in on the plan. " Harl's , don't even think about it " Joker said pulling Harley away from the side of his neck.

* * *

Avianna was in her room digging in her closet looking for something fun and colorful to wear to the old fair ground's , she wonder though how many rides she would be able to at least get on before having her day ruined by the batman and or Amanda Waller showing up wanting to kill her and her family for ruining her beloved Task Force X . Then Avianna pulls out a really cute sliver and green sun dress and looks at it before shaking her head no and putting it back " come on Ace is making her comeback today .." she said to her self before pulling out a pair of her jean shorts and a white tank top with a grim reaper on it saying hello and she smiles to her self .

* * *

After trying to get the Joker to budge on letting her help him with his plan to get the Batman and his side kick to the old fair ground , Harley had finally given into letting Joker keep it a secret from her. So as Harley stood in her's and Joker's massive walk-in closet she ended up pulling out one of her short sun dress she knew the Joker loved to see her in ever since that time they went on a secret island getaway for Avianna's 10th birthday and then she held it up to her self before getting changed into it. In the mean time Joker was already on the phone in his office still in nothing but a pair of sweat pants as he was working hard to get some people who owed him a few favor's to help him get the park up and running and while also trying to figure out how he was going to even get the Batman to show up at the Fair grounds to begin with.

* * *

Later that afternoon Joker drove both Harley and Avianna towards the Old fair grounds , so they could have their fun as a family but also so Avianna could make a come back like her mother did after he got her back before Avianna was born. As Avianna sat in the Backseat of her father's Lamborghini she could see the top of the Roller- coaster which she couldn't wait to ride . Joker smiles as he saw his daughter's face light up excitement when she saw the top of the roller-coaster showing they were almost to their destination.


	4. The Old Fair Ground's

chapter three

The Old Fair Ground's

* * *

After Joker parked his Lamborghini, Avianna undid her seat belt and giggled a bit as she jumped up and down in her seat wanting to get into the park . Joker pushes his hand though his hair and sighs before saying " Princess calm down the park isn't going anywhere ." With a pout on her face Avianna nods before calming down a bit just before following after her parent's as they were getting out of the Lamborghini themselves.

* * *

Once Avianna was out of the Lamborghini she looked around with a huge smile on her face as she saw the whole park come to life before her very eyes . Avianna wasn't sure what she wanted to do first , try her luck at one of the many games she could play for crappy prizes or go on one of the many rides that looked to be quite fun to her. Then Joker places his right hand on Avianna's left shoulder while wrapping his left arm around Harley's waist as he led's both of them in to the park . Upon entering the park Avianna could see off to her left a pathway that had been filled with games on both sides and off to her right she saw another path that leads down to what look to her to be a bunch of different attraction's and the pathway in front of her seemed to lead towards all the rides , Avianna then looks up at her Father before asking him " where are we going first daddy ? "

Joker smiles at Avianna " well princess in order to get Batman and his sidekick to show up i had to kidnap a bunch of high ranking leader's and they are hidden some where special in the park " , Avianna nods her head to her father then her father said " right now they are all in cages just waiting for the time they are need by us "

Harley was a bit surprised by this " wow puddin that is quite the feat even for you, but now we have all these people how are we going to get bat brains to notice ? " Harley asked just looking at her wonderful boy friend

Joker laughs a bit " oh Harl's you should know me by now .. but first why don't you two have some fun while i finish setting up we'll meet at the roller coaster okay ." Joker said before walking away from Avianna and Harley but then he stopped and looked at Avianna " oh Princess one question "

Avianna smiles at her father and said " ya dad what is it ? "

" If you had to pick a place to hold some one where would you do it " Joker asked her

Avianna taps her cheek before giggling " i would have to say over a pit full of their worse fear "

Joker and Harley both roar out laughing before Joker nods his head " Perfect idea Princess that will be the main event of our show. " and with that Joker walked off.


	5. meeting up with the Joker

chapter four

Meeting up with the Joker

* * *

Avianna walks out of the haunted house and heads over to her mother who was on the phone with only Avianna could think of being either her father or her auntie ivy . So she sits down on the same bench that her mother was sitting on and looks up at the sky while she waited on her mother. Then she suddenly giggles to herself as a very funny thought had popped into her Harley got off her phone with her Boyfriend the Joker she suddenly notice's Avianna next to her before saying " Hi..ya Blossom "

Avianna then looks over at her mother and smiles at her before saying " hi mom the haunted house was a lot of fun " then she asks , so is dad ready for us yet ? " Av to which her mother only nods her head , so then both of them gets up off the bench they were sitting on and head towards the roller- coaster only to see that Joker wasn't there . Which honestly pissed off Avianna just a bit till she suddenly noticed a very small sign just in front of entrance to the roller -coaster with the word's " main stage " on them.

" the main stage " Avianna said out loud to her self before running after her mother as she already knew that was where they needed to go given that was where both the Joker and his surprise was set up instead of the Roller- Coaster after joker called her and told her of the change in plans . Harley then puts her hands up behind her head as she walked in front of Avianna before saying " knowing your father he set up something quite funny " . Not wanting to give away the surprise to Avianna. After walking for a while Harley and Avianna ended up in front of the main stage to see the Joker standing there waiting for them to show up.

" i know i said the roller- coaster Avianna but after taking your idea in to consideration i changed the place to meet to here " Joker said as he walked towards them before jumping off the stage and landing in front of them, which caused both Avianna and Harley to clap their hands together. " now come on let's get into places before the bat's arrives. " Joker said as he warps his left arm around Harley's waist pulling her closest to him just as he places his right hand on Avianna's left shoulder as he started to lead them towards the back stage . Once Avianna got into the back stage area her eyes went wide as she saw so many different people locked away in cages her face lit up with glee then she looked at her father

" Dad which one is for me to have fun with ? " Avianna asked as she rubbed her hands together looking up at her father wondering if she was getting one of these high end people.

" You just to have to wait Princess " Joker said before walking away from Harley and Avianna,only for Frost to hand him two large black clothing bags which Joker only nods his head to frost before Frost walks off to make sure the rest of the henchmen were in their places.

" what are in the bags puddin ? " Harley asked Joker as he walks back over to them

" Well i'm not having you fight in that dress, Harley so i had Frost make sure you two have some fighting wear. " Joker said before handing both Avianna and Harley the clothing bags and pointting to where they could get changed.

* * *

Meanwhile Batman and robin were in their bat cave when Alfred walked over to them and said " you have a call on the main bat computer master Bruce and young master damein" . Batman looks to Alfred and nods before walking over to the Main bat computer and switching on the message sent to him by the Joker.

Once the message opened up it was a video stream showing the joker in front of a cage before saying " _Hey Bats .. been a while since we had some fun together, so i got to thinking what is something we could do then it hits me. Why not take the most powerful people of Gotham city and force them to face the deepest darkest fears for my mine and my family's enjoyment, if you want to save these people i suggest you head to the old fair grounds. Can't wait to see you Bats and don't forget to bring your little side kick i know my daughter would love to have a play date with him after all this time." _

After the Video finished Batman looked quite pissed then he took a big sigh before looking at Daimen" let's go robin we have to save those people from the Joker and his so called Family . " Daimen looks at Batman and nods before heading to the Batmoblie. Batman looks at Alfred before silently nodding to him just before entering the batmobile himself.

Alfred calls behind him " Be safe sirs ..i'll be waiting her with fresh tea and scones for the both of you "


	6. Heading to the Main stage

chapter five

Heading to the Main stage

* * *

Avianna giggles to her self after she had gotten changed in to her new redesigned costume her father had given to her in a large black clothing bag after he father led both her and her mother to the back stage. now the position Avianna had to be in for this plan of her father's was jumping down from the hidden cat walk above the main stage and land on to the main stage with the use of a 'Aerial silk ' that was attached to the catwalk it's self, as Avianna was sitting on the railing of the cat walk kicking her legs back and forth a bit as she waited she wondered what the Batman was going to say when he saw her again after a whole year of her being missing. Mean while Harley was starting to pace near the main entrance to the park it's self as she was waiting for batman and his dumb sidekick to show their faces.

" ugh how much longer is it going to take for them to show up " Harley cried out getting annoyed at how long she was stuck waiting for them to show up and begin this whole plan of the Joker's.

* * *

Suddenly the Batmobile comes to a stop out front of the Old Fair ground's entrance and Batman along with his sidekick robin both jump out of the batmobile , then Batman carefully looks around before walking forwards with his sidekick following right behind him. After walking straight for some time they ended up coming Face to Face with Harley Quinn.

Harley Quinn who had been pacing for some time finally stops pacing and looks over at batman and his side kick with a bit of wide grin on her face " ahh B-man and who ever you are , it's about time you showed up " Harley said to them

" it's robin.. you old hag" Robin screamed out as he suddenly charges towards Harley with his Sword drawn out .

Harley quickly stops Robin's charge by dodging him then she grabs Robin's left shoulder and throws him away from her before looking at Batman and saying " If you want to know where my Puddin and Blossom are your going to have to get though me B-man " .

Batman glares at Harley before going to punch her to which she stopped with her right arm and countering attacking him with her left arm and fliping over him and kicking him in the back sending him flying forwards a bit while she forward rolls back on to her feet. Then Batman turns around and looks at Harley trying to figure out how to take her down quickly.

* * *

Though back on the main stage everything was set for the big reveal when Bat man and his Side kick came to them , Joker looks up at his daughter who was still kicking her legs back and forth as she waited. Then Avianna looked down at her father with a bit of a pout on her face " dad what's taking them so long .. we could of robbed a bank or something by now. " Avianna said

" relax princess in due time they'll show themselves i promise " joker said to her even though he agreed with her on the idea of having time to steal from a bank

* * *

After fighting for some time Batman brought down Harley Quinn who was now laying on the ground hand cuffed from behind. Then Batman gets down to her level and looks her in the face and asks " Where are they Quinn ? "

Harley laughs in front of Batman's face before saying " if you must know B- man they are at the main stage "

After finding out that Joker and Avianna were at the main stage, he then looks to Robin and says " let's go robin we need to stop the Joker and save the people he has taken " . Robin just nods to the Batman as he pulls Harley Quinn to her feet and makes her walk ahead of them as they headed towards the main stage.


	7. The main stage

chapter Six

The Main stage

Avianna honestly was wondering what was taking Batman and his Dumb sidekick who she really wanted to beat both of them up due to the fact that they made it so she ended up losing her Arctic grey wolf Cub ' Kalliope' . She was still quite mad about it but her Father did promise that after this he was going to try and find her another Arctic grey wolf cub but he didn't make and promises on it which Avianna was somewhat alright with.

* * *

As Batman and Robin walked up to the Main stage everything seemed to be quite quiet which was unnerving to Batman given he knew the Joker loved to do things with a bit more of a flair then this. So Batman turns to look at Harley Quinn who was sitting on one of the many benches surrounding the main stage after he told her to sit there with a huge smile across her face.

Harley looked back at the Batman before saying " oh poor batys.. can't figure out what my Puddin has planed "

" Shut up you prisoner " Robin yelled at Harley Quinn which got him a Glaring look from Batman before he looked back at Harley Quinn.

" Now then Quinn where is the Joker " Batman asked her before suddenly the stage behind him started to light up and make some kind of sound which caused Batman to turn around and see Joker strolling out from behind a set of curtains hanging above the back area of the main stage.

* * *

Joker laughs as he saw Batman and Robin standing right in front of him before bursting out into a high pitch laughter " haha oh bats it seems like you got my message safe and sound and it also seems like you brought my wonderful yet at time air head of a girlfriend along with you"

Batman glares at Joker before jumping onto the stage and grabbing the front of Joker's suit and sneers out " where are the people you took Joker ? "

Joker laughs some more before punching Batman away from him then he raises his left arm and snaps the fingers on his left hand which sqingals his henchmen to start wheeling out all the cages he had backstage. And with that a bunch of his henchmen started to wheel out a bunch of cages that were covered up so no one could see inside them. Then Batman looked at the cages before wondering what could be under those cages, then Batman looked back at Joker before saying " what is in those cages Joker ? "

Joker and Harley quinn both giggle at the same time, which Avianna knew was her cue to start making her descent down the aerial silk, then Avianna silently giggles a bit before grabbing onto the aerial silk that was attached right next to her and started to slide down it a bit before stopping mid way and wrapping the silk around her stomach as she started to wait for her next cue from her parents.

Batman glares at both Joker and Harley Quinn as they had finished the fit of giggles before Joker asked Harley " well Harl's should we introduce our wonderful daughter to Batman and his lame ass sidekick "

Harley laughs before replying with " yes Puddin, that is the only person who seems to be missing from this wonderful time together ." Suddenly the curtain that leads to the Back area of the main stage opens up and Batman and Robin could see Avianna waiting in the middle of the Aerial silk which surprised both of them seeing the last Batman knew Avianna was locked up in Arkham asylum.

Joker smiles as he turns so he was facing sideways before saying " and now introducing my wonderful daughter .. Ace " and at that Avianna started to spin herself the rest of the way down the Aerial silk she was on.

But as she spun down she looked at Batman and robin before saying "hi ya boys .. " as she started waving to them with her right hand , once Avianna was all the way down the Aerial silk she walks over to her father and giggles before kissing the side of his cheek before saying " now then shall we get on with the show, or does little old robin what a rematch against me seeing he lost the last one ? "

Robin glares at Avianna " Your on Ace .. " then Robin jumps on to the stage before charging at Avianna only for her to dodge out of the way, only for her to grab one of cloths covering the nearest cage to her showing both Batman and Robin what was inside the cages , which turned out to be some of the high ranking officials, that Joker had taken but something about them seemed different which made Batman wonder what the hell Joker did to these people.

" what have you done to these people ? " Batman said looking at High ranking officials

Joker laughs loudly before saying " part of this was actually my daughter's idea but i just tweaked it a bit seeing it was going to be hard to dig all those pits for each one so i just borrowed some of scarecrow's fear toxin and gave it to them instead and well you see i got the same results just less work "

" you monster " Batman said just as Avianna pulled back the the other cloth showing the rest of the high ranking officials curled up with in their cages.

Avianna laughs before suddenly stumbling back after Robin takes a cheap shot at her , then she looks at Robin with a bit of a glare on her face before going at him with her own punch which be blocks and counters by hitting her in the stomach. " ugh you little brat " Avianna said after taking a few steps back and looking at Robin trying to figure out how to beat him.

" Ahh is poor little Ace weak " Robin mocked her which caused Avianna to get really pissed off, so Avianna ran at Robin before jumping over him and sticking him with a needle in his neck which caused he to scream as he started to curl up cause of what he feared most. Avianna laughed as she watched Robin started to curl up to himself.

Batman quickly runs over to Robin and makes a hastily retreat which both Harley Quinn and Joker laugh at. Then Joker goes over to Harley quinn and ends up unhand cuffing her , only for her to throw her hand around Joker's neck and smiling up at him " thank you puddin, those cuffs were starting to bug my wrists " Avianna looked at her parents with a small smile on her face.


End file.
